Punisher's Wrath
by Fluttershoo
Summary: Following her friend's stupid dare, Eden finds herself stuck inside Silent Hill's Resort. As things turn sour, an unlikely savior shows his heart. (Lemon, OCxPH)


Why did I listen to them? I should've known better than to have let them talk me into this stupid dare.

God, there's a reason no one lives in Silent Hill anymore, where was my common sense? Oh wait, I was drunk, right, right.

Fan-fucking-tastic! Now I feel a hangover coming on and I want to puke my eyes out. God, as if this place doesn't smell bad enough without the stench of my vomit.

It's only been two hours meaning I got an hour of sleep last night. I remember walking in with the cheers of my friends behind me. I looked back at them with a goofy smile and they locked me in this apartment complex.

It's hella creepy, there's barely any light that illuminates the halls and where there is, the field of vision is really short.

So far I haven't encountered anything... Otherworldly, if you will. Just been hearing the creepy ass creaks of the house and the echo of my own footsteps. Still though, I just want to curl up in a ball and hide in one of these rooms. But most of them are locked or I can't open.

Seeing this place makes me wonder what it was like when people actually wanted to live here, to get a view of Toluca Lake and everything. I can imagine the walls back to their original state, not this run-down excuse for a building.

Man, what happened to all those people? Are they dead? Still alive? Or just went silent like the goddamn place they lived in.

Ugh, thinking this much after a night of hard drinking hurts. I really should find an apartment room to just camp out in until my time is up and I can finally leave this Hell-hole.

I'll go to that one room by the rusty bars. I think I'm the closest to that one anyway and I found a health drink or two in there, for whatever reason they were left out is beyond me.

Going through the endless hallways I constantly checked my map in fear of becoming lost in the corridors of the apartment complex.

It wasn't far, just a few doors down and then I can actually try and sleep. My legs felt heavy and my stomach growled every so often. It had been a while since I had eaten but there was no time for that now. I didn't even bother to bring some food with me.

God, that's the first and last time I drink. Ever.

Then suddenly, the whole building shook, as if waking from a deep sleep. I fell to my knees and stayed close to the ground in fear of falling over. It didn't last any longer than a minute but that felt like twenty.

My heart rate shot through the roof as I could feel leftover alcohol bubbling in my stomach. My eyes widened as I quickly turned behind me and vomited up everything I had recently imbibed in. My eyes started tearing up as I fell backward onto my ass. In the faint distance I could hear... a siren? It screamed a high pitch warning and instinctively I ran to the entrance from which I had come from.

I hurried down the flight of stairs and ran into the door, shaking the knob and pounding my body into it. Of course to no avail, no one unlocked the door or even bothered to try and talk to me. I felt isolated and all alone in that moment. I fell to my knees again and started bawling for all I was worth.

From the chaos of my thoughts a calm voice called to me. It repeatedly called my name.

_Eden... Go to room 208... Go to room 208... Eden... You shall be safe there... Room 208..._

The voice sounded muffled, rough as if it had been a long time since it had been used. I shivered for a moment before coming to the conclusion to listen to that voice. Something about it made me feel safe... Like nothing would hurt me so long as I listened to what it had to say.

I rose to my feet before hurrying up the stairs and to room 208. It lured me, I didn't even need to look at my map, I just knew where to go. Some sort of gravitational pull was linked and I couldn't resist. Going there was all my mind could think about, not about the strange static my phone was radiating, just going to that apartment room.

As soon as I arrived at the doorstep, on impulse, I flung the door open, rushed in, and slammed it behind me. I sat up against the door, panting and heaving for a decent breath. Relief washed over me finally, I felt safe now, and nothing else mattered.

I slumped downward, putting a hand over my chest, above my heart. The organ pumped with all its might from how much I had been running, along with the anxiety.

I looked up to the room, it appeared the same from when I had come here earlier.

Standing up I took off my sweater leaving nothing on but my black tank top I used as an undershirt. My shorts proved me no good by just clinging to my thighs from perspiration. I just wanted something to cool me off right now.

I hung up my sweater in the tiny closet, funnily enough given I don't need to, just habit.

Sighing from exhaust I sat down on the couch feeling suddenly tired. My thoughts slowed as if they were in a cloudy, thick gel. My cognitive comprehension nearly came to an entire stop. My eyelids felt heavy, sleep sounded divine.

Sighing I allowed my body to relax and fall to the depths of sleep...

_I looked everywhere, the sky was a powder grey, fog consumed the world surrounding me, the ground cracked pavement with some uneven blocks. Where am I? I couldn't think all that straight, my mind was cloudy, my body weak for some reason as if I had run miles._

_Sudden nausea overcame me and I dropped to my knees coughing, however the only thing that came out was flaky bits of what looked like burnt paper. What? What's wrong with me?! Holy shit!_

_I felt relieved despite the extremely questionable things had come out of me._

_Looking down I realized footsteps showed themselves in front of me. The ashy substance on the ground fled when they made contact leaving obvious imprints. Something told me to follow them, albeit me being in a place I wasn't familiar with._

_Rising to my feet I followed the curious little footsteps. I couldn't see anything around me; in fact I could barely make out my hand in front of my face. With this much... ash, falling you'd think my lungs would get clogged. But despite that, I can breathe just fine, I can't even smell anything or feel the flakes brushing against my face. I can only see them slightly accumulate on my eyelashes as if it were snowing._

_Finally the feet stopped; when I looked up I was greeted by a church. It appeared to be worn but well preserved despite the falling ashes. Two grand-doors met those who stepped in front of the building. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the feet moving again, all the way to the door._

_In that moment, I lost myself, I was in some sort of hypnosis and all I did was walk to the church. My feet guided me and I felt so relaxed._

_However, such niceties don't come at times like these._

_'Don't go in there... They want to destroy you... Enter and die... Turn around, leave...'_

_That voice, there it was again... I want to follow it but... I can't focus on what it's saying._

_Suddenly a firm grasp on my arm broke my focus on the church. I was about to turn the handle when I had been 'woken' from that weird trance. My hand shook and I brought it to my side. Slowly I backed away, going down the short set of stairs. The further I went, a noise became louder and louder._

_High-pitched, frantic screaming rung in my ears; it also sounded mixed with someone cutting Styrofoam, scratching on a chalkboard, forks and knives being grinding on plates. My brows furrowed in response as they grew louder, causing pain to show in my head. I covered my ears but that didn't help._

_Then, suddenly, without a deceleration, the noises ended. Silence was all there was, my heart pounded._

_"At the church sinners are cleansed." Surprised I turned around and was greeted by an older woman with red hair tied messily in a bun._

_Run!_

_The voice, it wants me to run?_

_"Come in child, it isn't safe out here. Inside the demon can't penetrate through our barriers." She smiled at me, coming toward me._

_Get away!_

_Again it wanted me to flee._

_"W-Who are you?" I stuttered._

_"A friend, child." She stood directly in front of me, peering down at me with tired eyes from years of age._

_She is no friend; she wishes to hurt you, Eden..._

_I took a step backward, and she countered with taking one toward me. Her hands had been hidden behind her back this entire time. I turned around and attempted to run off. However I was greeted by something make contact with my arm._

_I yelped in pain, clutching my arm I felt liquid oozing from a cut she had managed to give me._

_"Those who sin shall rot in Hell. May the demons destroy you, witch." I looked behind me seeing nothing but fog and ashes._

_Slowly I became dizzy, my vision blackening for a second or two. Before I knew it I was on the ground and in front of me, for the last few times I blinked, I was greeted by a giant, rusty blade._

I jerked awake, grabbing my arm. I was panting, sweating, and nearly out of breath.

I looked down to my right arm; on it was a scar I had never seen before. It couldn't be... That was only a dream, I was asleep. Just how did that get there? What the fuck...

Taking a deep breath I tried to ignore it, right now all I needed to focus on was figuring out how much longer I needed to be here.


End file.
